Hell Ltd
by TyphusTheDiseased
Summary: In 2056, demons and angels have broken free from the ethereal bonds, Weeding there way into soceity. Angels have become partiarchs, demons out casts. A mysterious man named Nayami and a unknown school for the greater powers, Romance/action, read review.
1. Prologue

**Hell Ltd**

** Chapter 1: Prologue**

**The helicopter slowly swayed from the fierce ocean winds, as the passengers felt every vibration.**

**Andrew a new member to the Order, a holy organization bent on ridding demons from their planet. This whole ideal started when Andrew was young, when gates from both heaven and hell opened, releasing beings from both worlds with ungodly power they promised peace and co existence with them. **

**But the demons also brought beasts with them, things that where once demons, but fully succumbed to there animalistic side. Because true demons and angels have human forms but beasts don't, all they have is a craving for flesh, human or other being alike.**

**"Get you head in the game Andrew!" Sergeant Fellows yelled.**

**"Sorry Sir!" Andrew responded, the helicopter had just landed on a small hidden research base, there group only believed that angels where justly allowed on this planet.**

**"Alright men listen up! An experiment has gone completely out of control, it's our job to capture it alive! Live rounds permitted!" Fellows commanded.**

**"But sir you said take it alive." one solider retorted.**

**"It's a demon boys, where going to need all the power we got, Shields UP!" Fellows ordered as the divine shield crackled around him, Technology they created to combat the threat.**

**As the soldiers entered the Solomon and dark facility, Andrew could not help but feel watched; everyone was silent prepared for what might be ahead. Every room they passed made Andrew feel more and more alarmed, not a single survivor was in sight, only scathed walls and pools of crimson blood.**

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A hideous screech was heard from the door up ahead, Fellows made simple hand movements, 'move in' is what it meant. **

**They approached the room with caution, what they saw was horrible, what seemed to be guards where torn to shreds; scientists and civilians alike where strewn around the room not one of them was distinguishable.**

**"It's in here stay alert boys." Fellows whispered. The soldiers could not see very far in the dark which gave it the advantage.**

**"Sarge someone is still alive!" a solider exclaimed, what the solider was motioning to was a little boy no older then 10 years older covered in blood, his hair was a deep crimson and a steady stream of tears where flowing down his face.**

**"What the hell is a kid doing here?" Fellows asked.**

"**Maybe one of scientists." Andrew Guessed.**

**"Well we got to rescue him by the looks of it he is the only survivor." Fellows said. He slowly made his way over to the boy, keeping a look out for any sudden movement. "Its alright kid we here to help."**

**"You can't help me." Said the boy in almost an animalistic voice**

**"Wha………" Fellows could not finish the sentence as the once helpless boy disemboweled him in one quick motion, pulling out his intestines only to throw them back in his face as he hit the ground, he died instantly.**

**We quickly realized what the boy truly was, the tears where now a stream of blood as its body slowly turned into a sickening black. Only the bright red eyes stayed the same.**

**What came next none of use expected, he quickly almost like a flash of light attacked one of the other soldiers, kicking off one of legs, as he started falling to the ground screaming in terror and pain, to silence him it did a swift uppercut which took his head right off.**

** Taking aim Andrew and the rest of the squad opened fire, trying desperately to keep him away from them; it retreated back into the darkness. **

**"If it was a demon, how come the shields didn't work?!" Another young member questioned. **

**"Feeble humans. Putting all your faith in a single race and shunning the rest, human prejudice at its prime." It spoke, its voice ringing off the walls.**

**"Order Command, come in this is Andrew, the Target seems to be able to break through are shields, suggesting retreat." Andrew's voice shakily said into the headset.**

**"Affirmative, you are ordered to retreat back topside try to lure back to the main gate, over." The monotone voice responded.**

**"Alright everybody retreat!" Andrew quickly said as he squeezed off a few shots, everyone began a mad dash to the entrance; it was exactly 5 minutes from here. **

**"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" one solider cried as it came through the wall to rip him in half.**

**"OH SHIT! KEEP FUCKING MOVING!" Andrew yelled. **

**'Were almost there just a couple more steps' Andrew thought as the light shone from the open door. **

**As soon as they exited a wave of relief crept over them, finally they where out of there.**

"**Out of the way!" A brawn man ordered, his flashy yet eccentric holy armor gleamed from the sun and his sword crackled to life with divine fury. He was a demon hunter a specialized one of the group, capable of defeating many demons, a true master of anti demon combat. He stepped slowly towards the open door and stood towards its entrance defiant of anything that may come through. "Come out Nayami, that's enough its time to go back into the capsule."**

**"And what if I say no?" the darkness of the entrance questioned.**

**"Then I'm going to have to do this." Responded the brawn man as a holy arc of light shot forth from his blade and collided into the complex, making a giant holy explosion. **

**The opening laid in ruin, when the dust cleared, it stood unscathed, smiling a big toothy grin, its sickening darkness stuck to its body.**

**"Now that wasn't very nice." It said standing surveying the damage.**

**"Prepare to die DEMON!" He said in a booming voice raising his sword high in the air in a mighty battle stance.**

**"Well it seems that I am unarmed." it said. "Guess ill have to even the odds." It chuckled in a hideous voice as darkness began to form into something in its hand. **

**Not allowing it to gain more power he struck in a swift arc, decimating the ground before him, but there where no remains of what he sought to strike. Instead there it stood right behind him, what was forming in his hand had completed, the Katana it held was long with a black inscribed sheath, with dark metal parts with an all over evil look. **

**Not skipping a beat, the hunter did a backwards swing, missing it by inches. With a flurry of strokes he tried to destroy his foe, swing after swing dodged perfectly by this demonic 10 year old.**

**With vigor no man could have possessed, he conjured the same energy from the blast but focused it into the sword and struck downwards in a swift strike. The blast created shockwaves which took Andrew and his compatriots to the grounds. **

**The demon seemed to have blocked the mighty blow with the sheath and had skewered his attacker. He then brought the blade through the hunters body and outwards through his head. The hunter hit the ground in a splash of gore.**

**In cowardly realization the squad opened fire, Shooting at him intently the rest of Andrews unit soon realized that was a bad idea as they where cut down on by one, the only person left alive was Andrew as it sauntered over to him sword drawn and covered with blood. Paralyzed with fear Andrew could not move.**

**"Aaah, that's it, fear me I love the taste!" It said raising its sword into the air to end Andrews's life. But something went wrong it began to convulse "NO, NO, I'M NOT DONE YET LET ME KILL HIM!" It screeched. The convulsions began to increase as the darkness started to peel off him. **

**All Andrew could do was sit there in awe, as the once fearsome creature was reduced to know a crying kid. It still had the sword and it sheathed it quickly before disappearing into the world. Andrew was spared but not left unscarred. As the jet black unmarked helicopter came to pick him up. **


	2. Six Years later

Hell Ltd

Chapter 2: Six years later

Yumiko slow strode down the street; she had never been to Canada before, her bright blue eyes and long black hair stood out from the crowd of people.

'god dammit, I know my moms business fell through but how come I have to move to Canada, of all places, demon central' She thought as she followed the directions on the tiny piece of paper. 'At least I found a place to stay, or I might have been living on the street doing….oh god I don't even want to think about that',

16 years after the gates had opened the country of Canada became widely known as the Demon country, because of there ideals that demons and angels belonged on the earth.

She found a local bordering school, Heisrmans academy. A currently unknown school, but the great thing was no questions asked, she was accepted without any hesitations.

A chill slowly went down her spine, 'God dammit she thought'. She was being followed she had to use them quick.

She turned around slowly, as she walked faster within the crowd, three sets of eyes where trained on here, all with a malicious look. 'Damn, more perverts' she thought.

Increasing her speed, she frantically looked for a place to lay low in till the hand grabbed here from the back alley.

"And where do you think you're going?" The dark figure asked, he was a tall man with ragged cloths and dirty hair and face, behind him where two others, one was one of the flattest people she ever saw, the other just scowled at her as he leaned against the corner.

"Your new here." He said has he smelled her tightening his grip "you smell lovely." He Growled.

Frantically struggling from his grip; she slammed her heel hard on his toe, grabbing the pepper spray from her bag she unloaded upon his face.

"YOU BITCH, you're going to pay for that!" he yelled as he grabbed his face in agony.

The other two started to move in, she back up a few steps then began to turn and run, only to run into her three pursuers from before.

"No where to go girly." One of the ones in front of her said.

"Just stay quite and nothing bad will happen." Another one in front of her said snickering.

"What have I ever done too you?" She asked in frustration as her Malefactor's closed in.

"No reason just that you're new here!" He said as he slowly unzipped his pants.

Aiming her foot in the most obvious spot she hit "sergeant Johnson" with ferocity, Bringing him to his knees. With saliva foaming at his mouth

"BITCH." One said has he slapped her across the face.

"where the fuck did you think I was going to kick when he obviously giving me the perfect target?" Yumiko Snapped. She slowly inched toward the wall but there was no way out unless she could jump 50 feet in the air.

'Fuck' she thought as her escape kept looking bleaker.

Just as no help would come the one closet to her was broadsided with a trash can, which in turn made him make friends with the closet brick wall. All of them turned to face there aggressor, covered by the darkness of the alley they could not figure out who it was.

"What ever happened to dating nowadays?" The dark figure stated.

"Who the fuck are you?" One said drawing a crude wooden weapon.

"Mary Poppins." He retorted. Stepping into view, he was a tall man no older then Yumiko, with deep crimson red hair, and wearing a school uniform, with the top shirt unbuttoned.

"You got to be fucking joking, little school boy going to try to be a hero, this is hilarious." One thug scoffed as he stepped towards him, "Here, ill humor you." He stated as he swung his weapon down, only to be caught be his hands. Once he was in close he was done for, with his other hand he broke his arm, forcing him to drop the weapon, tripped his left foot with his, and slammed his elbow hard down on the back of his head, reducing him to a broken man on the floor.

The rest of them Became more infuriated, by his little display of prowess, all focused on him, ready to tear him apart, 'now's my chance.' Yumiko thought she slowly crept behind her attackers to make her escape. They all attacked at once hoping to overwhelm him, it only made his job easier, taking everyone out with as little possible movement, bringing them all down to there friend's status. "chim chim charoo." He said as he stepped over there broken bodies, "Now where's that damsel in distress?"

Catching her breath she hide behind a dumpster incase any of her previous pursuers thought of trying to get to her. "Thank god that guy came, I would have screwed if he didn't show up, literally." She stated in a weary voice. She poked her head out to see if any one was around, 'All clear" Yumiko thought as she proceeded to search to find a way out.

"And where are you going?" a voice questioned from behind her.

Fearing another attack, she swung her hand backwards hard, to see if she could take down the thug, catching her hand in his grip, the guy slowly inched his way towards her.

"Is that any way to thank your savior?" he snickered as she realized who she was trying to hit.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Uh thanks for helping…me…back...there." with every word she said he inched closer in till there faces where nearly and inch apart.

A feeling waved over her so intense she conked out, grasping her before she hit the floor he held her in his arms.

"Well, I didn't except that." He said in discontent, 'who is she?' he thought, he spyed a piece of paper in her bag, 'hmmmmm she going to Hesierman? Well well I guess we'll meet again.' He deviated as he laid her on a bench.

"Your not gonna get away with this!" a brusied thug said as he crawled towards them. "Do you have any idea who you just beat up?"

"No but I know who I'm going to kill." He said as his red eyes began to glow, stepping slowly towards his target.

"No, No NO, DEMON!" The thug cried trying to get away.

"This Is what you get for being a ruthless thug, and rapist." He sneered as he picked him up with one hand, and quickly ending his life with a quick squeeze, to his neck shattering it, tossing him in the garbage, "Right where you belong." He laughed. Before disappearing into the shadows he glanced at Yumiko, 'there's just something about her' he thought.


End file.
